Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit dem Lehrerkollegium
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Albus kommt auf die "grandiose" Idee, mit seinen Kollegen "Wahrheit oder Pflicht" zu spielen. Severus ist selbstverständlich nicht besonders begeistert davon, doch die Anwesenheit einer gewissen neuen Professorin lässt die ganze Situation recht interessant werden...


**Wahrheit oder Pflicht mit dem Lehrerkollegium**

_Also das ist nun wirklich die dämlichste Idee, die Albus jemals gehabt hat!_, dachte Severus Snape genervt und verärgert zugleich, als er sich inmitten seiner Kollegen und Kolleginnen befand, um mit ihnen zusammen eine Runde _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_ zu spielen – dieses Spiel hatte er schon in seiner Jugend gehasst!

„Lasst uns etwas Schönes zusammen machen, um die grauen Tage des Krieges zu vergessen und als Lehrkörper mehr zusammenzuschmelzen", hatte Albus stolz verkündet – und Severus sich am liebsten übergeben…

„Minerva", quiekte Filius gerade, nachdem er sich eben zum Hampelmann gemacht hatte, indem er so tun musste, als sei er eine Ente…

Das war das einzig witzige gewesen, das Severus bis jetzt an diesem Abend erleben durfte, und er hätte auch fast gelächelt, aber dann hätte Albus ja gesehen, dass es ihm das Ganze Spaß bereiten würde und diesen Triumph konnte er ihm nun unmöglich gönnen!

Er selbst hatte bis jetzt Glück gehabt: Er musste nur Sybill beantworten, welches seine Lieblingsfarbe sei – wie einfallsreich… – und hatte natürlich überzeugt mit „Grün" geantwortet. (Albus hatte dieses Spiel übrigens so modifiziert, dass man jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten musste und jede Pflicht tun musste. „Damit sich niemand drücken kann", hatte er gesagt und dabei Severus streng angesehen… _Verdammt!_ ...)

„Ja?", erwiderte Minerva nun.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Filius.

„Ähm… Pflicht?", antwortete sie kleinlaut – vermutlich wollte sie nicht so enden wie der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor zuvor.

„Hmm… Mal sehen…", überlegte dieser nun. „Gib Albus einen Kuss auf die Wange."

Wie zu erwarten, wurde Minerva rot im Gesicht, stand jedoch auf, ging zu Albus hinüber und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, welchen jener sichtlich zu genießen schien.

_Anscheinend haben wir schon den härteren Teil des Spiels erreicht_, dachte Severus amüsiert. Es war schon immer so gewesen: Je länger man _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_ spielte, desto „härter" wurden die Fragen und Aufgaben. Eigentlich ein Grund, sofort das Lehrerzimmer zu verlassen, doch Albus hatte auch dafür gesorgt: Die Tür würde sich frühestens in zwanzig Minuten öffnen… Also musste er noch ein wenig durchhalten…

„Du bist dran, Minerva", rief Pomona ganz aufgeregt – offenbar machte das Spiel ihr unglaublichen Spaß…

„Okay. Wer war denn noch nicht so oft dran?" Minerva sah sich um – und schien sogleich ihr nächstes Opfer gefunden zu haben: „Hermine!"

Die junge Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei wurde ein wenig rot, antwortete jedoch fest: „Wahrheit."

„Bist du verliebt?", fragte Minerva wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Das Rot auf Hermines Wange verdunkelte sich in das schönste Dunkelrot einer Kirsche im Sommer.

„Ja", gab sie leise zurück – und beim darauf folgenden Aufschrei der Kolleginnen hätte Severus sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.

Hermine wurde sofort von allen Seiten bestürmt, wer derjenige denn sei, doch sie erwiderte nur: „Da müsst ihr schon bis zur nächsten Frage warten" und lächelte böse – etwas, das Severus ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, das sie aber irgendwie viel interessanter machte…

Auch wenn die anderen von dieser Antwort gar nicht begeistert waren, spielte Hermine einfach weiter, indem sie Albus aufrief.

„Wahrheit", antwortete dieser.

„Bist du mit Minerva zusammen?" Hermines Grinsen war äußerst breit und Severus hätte angesichts dieser Frage fast laut losgelacht.

_Nun, wirst du sehen, wohin dich dieses Spiel hinführt, alter Mann_, dachte er zufrieden.

Albus kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, presste dann ein leises „Ja…" heraus und sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, dass jeder merkte, dass ihm der Schalk im Nacken saß. „Das bekommst du wieder, junge Hexe!", drohte er, auch wenn sein Lächeln alles entschärfte.

„Ich hab keine Angst!", sagte Hermine und lachte, da sie – wie Severus auch – das hochrote Gesicht Minervas gesehen hatte.

_Hier kommen heute Dinge ans Tageslicht… Das könnte wirklich noch recht interessant werden._

„Hermine", forderte Albus die junge Professorin auf – und sogleich kam von allen Seiten ein heftiger Protestschrei, dass man nicht jemanden zurückaufrufen dürfe, doch Albus erstickte diese mit einem lauten und sehr eindeutigen: „Ich mache hier die Regeln und ich sage, das geht!" Ruhiger fuhr er fort: „Also, Hermine, was nimmst du? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ich wär schön blöd, jetzt Wahrheit zu nehmen, also Pflicht."

Albus Lächeln wurde zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen, das man so gar nicht von ihm kannte. „Küss Severus für einige Sekunden auf den Mund!"

Severus blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich soll _was!?_", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", sagte Albus nur und grinste weiter vor sich hin.

_Wie alt war er noch mal? 150? Oder doch eher 12?..._

Hermine stand auf.

„Oh, nein!", drohte Severus ihr. „Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen."

„Ich mache gar nichts, das ist dieser blöde Zauber, der einen zwingt, die zuvor besagten Pflichten auch zu tun!", rief Hermine verzweifelt, während sie auf Severus zuging.

Er beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl so weit wie möglich nach hinten und starrte sie an, als sei sie ein gefährliches Raubtier.

Schließlich beugte sie sich über ihn, murmelte leise: „Es tut mir Leid, Severus…" – und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund.

Severus war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, doch dann bemerkte er, was hier eigentlich geschah, und wollte gerade reagieren, sie an sich ziehen, ihren Kuss erwidern, als sie sich auch schon von ihm löste und sich so sehr schämte, dass nicht nur ihr Gesicht wieder dunkelrot angelaufen war, sondern sie es noch nicht einmal fertig brachte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Alle anderen im Raum waren außergewöhnlich still.

Hermine stürzte nun zur Lehrerzimmertür und wollte durch sie verschwinden, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte sie leise: „Albus, mach bitte die Tür auf" und ihre Stimme klang dabei so erstickt, dass allen Anwesenden klar war, dass sie gerade weinte…

Albus richtete sofort seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und öffnete sie.

Hermine stürzte sogleich hinaus.

Alle anderen blieben in einer unangenehmen Stille zurück, bis auf Minerva, die Albus anfuhr, warum er nur so etwas verlangt hätte.

Der alte Mann schwieg unbehaglich.

Irgendwann räusperte Severus sich, stand auf, murmelte etwas, von wegen, er wolle mal nach ihr schauen, und verließ ebenfalls das Lehrerzimmer.

Er fand sie in dem ersten freien Klassenzimmer.

Sie saß auf dem Boden neben einer Wand, als ob sie sich an diese gelehnt habe und danach schwach auf den Boden gerutscht sei, und schluchzte in ihre Arme hinein, die sie auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte.

Severus zerbrach es bei diesem kümmerlichen Anblick fast das Herz – zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wohl bemerkt, aber er war schließlich kein grausamer Mensch. Ein wenig zynisch und mit schwarzem Humor, aber nicht grausam. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte er sich neben sie.

Sie blickte mit ihrem tränenverschmierten Gesicht zu ihm hoch und fing dann an zu stammeln: „Severus, es tut mir so Leid! Der Zauber hat mich gezwungen! Ich wollte das nicht…"

„Warum nicht?", fragte er ruhig und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Sie nahm es kurz lächelnd an, wischte sich das Gesicht sauber und erklärte dann: „Ich weiß doch, dass du mich nicht besonders magst, und das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung, schließlich sind wir nur Kollegen, und du kannst ja trotzdem mit mir arbeiten, also geht das. Aber es muss schrecklich sein, von jemandem, den man nicht mag, einfach geküsst zu werden… Das tut mir wirklich Leid…"

„Warum denkst du, dass ich dich nicht mag?"

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Soll das ein Witz sein?!"

„Mache ich Witze?"

„Nicht solche…", murmelte sie.

„Also?"

„Erstens hast du mich schon früher immer als nervige Besserwisserin beleidigt und zweitens gibst du mir auch heute noch in deiner Anwesenheit immer das Gefühl, nicht willkommen zu sein…"

„_Erstens_ stimmt zwar, aber weißt du, warum ich dich als Schülerin immer so schrecklich fand?"

„Na?", erwiderte sie schnippisch. Sie hatte immer noch sein Taschentuch in der Hand und knetete es nun nervös – die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte sie schon immer hören wollen.

„Mit deiner ehrgeizigen, strebsamen, manchmal wirklich nervigen Art hast du mich sehr an mich während meiner Schulzeit erinnert. Wie für dich war auch für mich die Bibliothek so etwas wie mein zweites Zuhause – doch im Gegensatz zu mir hattest du immer Freunde, die für dich da waren, wahre Freunde, die nicht irgendwann beleidigt waren, weil du einen Fehler begangen hast. Ich war neidisch auf dich…"

„Du warst neidisch auf mich? Du?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Ich habe _dich_ immer beneidet?"

„Du mich? Warum denn das?" Er wirkte genauso verblüfft wie sie zuvor.

„Du bist für mich schon immer der Inbegriff von Wissen gewesen und während meiner Hogwartszeit habe ich immer versucht, genauso viel wie du zu wissen, aber am Ende meines sechsten Schuljahres habe ich begriffen, dass das unmöglich ist." Sie lachte leise über sich selbst. „Irgendwie habe ich dich dafür immer bewundert…"

„Ich habe immer gedacht, du würdest mich genau wie die anderen hassen…", murmelte er.

„Hassen?", rief sie erschüttert. „Ich habe dich nie gehasst, ganz im Gegenteil ich habe dich immer gel–" Sie brach abrupt ab, bekam große Augen und dunkelrote Wangen und sah auf das Taschentuch, nebenbei nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend.

Severus war schon immer jemand gewesen, der schnell eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte und bekam ebenfalls große Augen – denn was war das Gegenteil von Hass? Liebe! –, doch sicher konnte er sich nicht sein, zu oft war er in der Vergangenheit zu den falschen Schlüssen gekommen… „Hermine?", fragte er sie leise.

Sie sah nicht auf.

„Ist es möglich, dass Albus weiß, in wen du verliebt bist?"

Sie nickte traurig und wirkte dabei wie ein kleines Kind.

Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

Sie ließ sich von ihm an sich ziehen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Schwarz seiner Robe und fing an zu schluchzen – das Ganze war einfach zu viel für sie…

Er strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar und beruhigte sie dadurch. Als sie nicht mehr weinte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Aber… wie… warum?", stammelte sie.

„Du hast zweitens vergessen, warum ich dich auch als Kollegin eher gemieden habe. Aber wie du sicher bemerkt hast, war ich nie gemein zu dir gewesen. Jeden meiner Kollegen ärgere ich auf meine Weise, sie nerven mich irgendwie, nur dich nicht."

Hermine nickte plötzlich. Das war ihr nie richtig aufgefallen.

„Nun… wie soll ich es sagen, ich kam mir einfach albern vor…"

„Albern? Aber wieso denn das?"

„Na ja… Professor verliebt sich in seine ehemalige, zwanzig Jahre jüngere Schülerin. Ich wäre das Gespött des gesamten Kollegiums, der Schüler und dem Rest der Welt."

„Oh…", sagte Hermine nur.

Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Anscheinend dachte sie über etwas nach und er ließ ihr die Zeit.

Schließlich sagte sie: „Wenn dich das so stört, könnten wir das… nun ja… im Geheimen laufen lassen…" Vorsichtig sah sie ihn an, wobei ihre Wangen schon wieder erröteten.

Sagte sie gerade, was er dachte, was sie sagte?!

„Nein, nein, nein! So meinte ich das nicht!", warf er schnell ein.

„Wie dann?"

„Ich meinte, dass ich nur das Gespött wäre, wenn diese Liebe nicht erwidert werden würde. Wenn doch… dann ist mir doch das Gerede der Leute egal." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Hatte er nun zu viel oder gar das Falsche gesagt? Würde er doch noch als Gespött enden?

Doch auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Dann werden sich die Leute wohl den Mund umsonst fusselig reden", lachte sie, bevor sie ihn glücklich küsste.

ENDE.


End file.
